Music's In My Blood
by Kiwi Curry
Summary: What happens when an author with a bad case of writers block winds up finding a blank meme to do? Random Zutara oneshots, that's what. Zutara music meme.


LOL, random writing meme! 8D

**1) Choose a character or pairing you like!  
2) Get your win amp/ iTunes/ whatever program you use to listen to music working with a shuffle mode with all your songs.  
3) Get ready to write the first thing that pumps in your head as soon as a song starts!  
4) Write the drabble as long as that song is played, not longer. (You'll soon find out I tweaked the time limit just a bit.)  
5) Write ten of these and then you're finished! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar (or any of these songs for that matter), but if you want to give them to me for Christmas, I'll be veryveryvery happy.

-x-

**1. Into the Fire – 13 Senses**

"Come on," the boy crooned, slinking closer to the frightened maiden. "I know you can do it. There's nothing to be scared of."

Katara swallowed, eyes locked with the young man. Though her senses screamed for her to turn, to turn and run away from this place, she couldn't break the gaze. The firebender had caught her in his spell, and now there was no way of breaking it. "I-I don't understand what you're asking for," she stuttered, backing away ever so slightly.

He didn't like that. He moved closer, taking her wrists captive and pinning them above the locked door. "You can do it," he whispered once again in her ear, nibbling affectionately on the lobe. "Put your hands into the fire."

Without anther word, Katara pressed her lips firmly to the boys'.

**2. 30 Minutes – t.A.T.u.**

The Fire Nation princess stalked to where the waterbender was standing. "You have thirty minutes," she snarled, staring the waterbender in the eye.

Katara nodded shakily. She would gladly take five minutes to be alone with her companion.

As a guard produced a key from his vast armor suit, Katara froze momentarily. What would she find? She had heard the cries of agony from her own cell far above. As the door rolled slowly opened, she blinked back tears.

Zuko lay in a bloodied mess, his body covered in raw marks. He was chained to the wall and now hung limp, like a rag doll.

"Oh!" Katara gasped, racing forward to cradle her friend's head. She had been giving a small skin of water, not nearly enough heal his wounds, but a sufficient amount for his parched lips.

"Ka…tara?" he rasped, coughing slightly as his eyes fluttered open. "Is that you?"

Tears rolled slowly down her cheeks. "Yes Zuko. It's me."

He grinned airily, grimacing as a shock of pain rolled through his body. "It's okay," he mumbled, turning wilted again. "I didn't tell them anything about Aang."

As one last breath wracked his body, two guards burst through the doors and grabbed Katara roughly by the arms. "Your time is up," one said gruffly, pulling her away.

"No – NO!" she cried, desperately flailing to reach the now lifeless body that still hung on the wall. "Zuko! Don't leave me here! Please! I love you!"

**3. Love Song – Sara Bareilles**

"Please?" Zuko asked, strutting around his girlfriend's piano. "It's the last thing I'll ask for, honest!"

Katara rolled her eyes and shuffled the music that scattered the table next to the piano. "Zuko, I told you for the last time, I will not write you a love song!"

Zuko frowned before catching her hand as she tried to shoo him away. "Why not? You always write Toph and Aang those poems… why not your boyfriend?"

"Frankly," she replied, "it's because I'm sure you'll get an even bigger head and tell everyone at basketball that your girlfriend writes stupid little songs for you."

As Katara turned her back on her pouting boyfriend, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. "You know," he whispered, burrowing his chin into the crook of her neck, "you are the best girlfriend around."

Despite her independence, there was no way Katara could possible deny that sultry voice. "I'll write you a love song," she mumbled back, flushing scarlet and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

**4. Secret Valentine – We The Kings**

Zuko frowned slightly as his eyes scanned over the frilly pink card. It was Valentine's Day, sure, but he was surprised some high school students still did this kind of thing.

_Dear Zuko,_ the card read, _You don't know me, you don't care. You don't see me, but I'm there. I think you're amazing. Though you don't know me, I would be happy if you accepted this card.  
Sincerely, your secret admirer. _

It wasn't the most romantic card he had ever received, but there seemed something special about this one. Whoever the secret admirer was, she had a knack for writing.

As he stood and walked towards the door, Zuko collided into someone as she dashed for the other side of the room. The two started to fall, and instinctively Zuko wrapped his arms around the startled girl. As they crashed to the floor, he heard her gasp in shock.

The book bag that had been strapped around her shoulders came loose and split open, and as the books and papers flowed around the room, he heard the girl gasp again.

"Oh! I-I'm so very s-sorry!" she stuttered, her cheeks flaming.

Zuko stood up abruptly and offered her a hand. She took it gratefully and he pulled her up. "It's no problem," he replied coolly.

Katara bent down to pick up her spilled belongings and mentally cursed her lack of balance. _Stupid, stupid feet! _Before she could grab her history homework, a pale hand flashed out and snatched the paper. Zuko held it at arm's length and was examining it against – to her horror – a flashy pink Valentine's card.

"The handwriting's the same," he said simply. His eyes flitted to hers and as he smiled, Katara was sure she was going to faint. "I'd love to be your Valentine, Katara."

**5. Don't Stop the Music – Rihanna**

With one twist, kick, and slide, Katara glided across the dance floor. Hot and sweaty bodies pressed themselves against her and she smiled as she raised her hands to the sky. Dancing ran in her blood and there was no other place on the world she would rather be than the dance floor on a Saturday night.

Slipping around the tightly packed couples, she laughed as she spotted Toph and Sokka near the middle, leaping around each other and gazing into the others' eyes. After a moment or two of watching them, she sighed and moved on to the large leather couches that dominated the east wall of the building.

She threw herself on the cheap leather and sighed in content. Her long chocolate hair hung limply down her back and her hoops were getting caught in the wild tangles. Her blue vest was slightly disheveled as was her miniskirt. Her cheeks were flustered and she breathed deeply in total bliss.

As the night wore on, more and more men asked her dance, yet she politely turned them all down. They weren't her Prince Charming, come to rescue her from the dreaded curfew of 11:30.

"Hey, hey, hey," the DJ called, his voice booming over the speakers. "It's time to wind down. One last song for tonight, folks."

Everyone groaned and quickly moved about to find partners for the up-beat song. Katara soon found herself alone, bumping into the backs of couples dancing.

"Watch it lady!" one boy hissed as she cut her way through the crowds.

"Sorry!" she said, backing away.

The song picked up speed and still no one offered her a hand as they had before. She sighed and began her way to the exit when a body blocked her way.

She glared at the towering figure. "Would you mind moving? It's the last dance and there's no one to dance with. I need to get out of here."

"Well, if it isn't miss Katara," the figure said, tapping his chin in thought. His face was shrouded in shadows; she didn't know who she was talking to, though he still grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

"H-hey! Let go of me!" Katara whispered fiercely.

The boy shrugged. "You said you needed a partner. I got here a few minutes ago and I want to dance."

As he twirled her around, Katara gasped. Zuko Sozin, proclaimed 'prince' of her school was dancing with her.

Soon enough the two were in their own world, staring at each other as their bodies melded into one. Their foreheads moved closer to one another and soon enough they were touching. "Still wishing you had left?" Zuko asked, his breath tickling her nose.

Katara grinned as he spun her out once more. The crowd moved away to let them have their space. She twirled back and as the last note echoed through the hall Zuko dipped her, holding her close to his body. "Only if you don't stop the music."

**6. I'm With You – Avril Lavigne**

It was an unusually chilly night in New York. The harsh winds nipped at Katara's leggings, biting into her freezing legs. It couldn't be a minute past midnight, yet the streets were vacant and the bright flashing lights of the stores began to flicker off.

Still she waited.

Jet had promised to sweep her off her feet and never let go. He swore he would be by her side as soon as possible.

He had guaranteed her all that and to be with her by 8 o'clock sharp.

She bit her lip as more lights flashed off. She gazed into the rough waters of the raging river beneath with unblinking eyes. A sob strangled her throat and her eyes suddenly began to prick fiercely.

Toph had always warned her to stay away from Jet – he had slept with more girls than he could count and forgot their names as soon as they walked out the door – but she had simply argued that it must be a thing of the past and that he was 'the one'.

Rain began to patter down on the asphalt in a steady rhythm. Tears trickled down her noise and mingled with the drizzle. She wrapped her arms around her body, but she still felt vulnerable. She realized with a start that she had to hurry home; there was no use in waiting anymore. He wouldn't show. He probably never planned to.

She turned and ran blindly, stumbling over uneven rocks that coated the paved streets. When one caught her foot, she fell to the ground.

She didn't bother getting up.

She might have stayed that way for the rest of the night had a young man not spotted her shaking form. When he placed a hand on her shoulder she jumped, gazing towards him with large, frightened eyes. He noticed that she was clearly upset and cautiously extended his hand to her.

"Excuse me, miss," he said slowly. "Are you all right?"

The woman stared at his outstretched palm without responding. The rain was falling harder now, though she didn't seem to mind, and he couldn't help but shake his head in pity. She was obviously in a state of shock.

He lifted his umbrella to cover her head and tried again. "My name is Zuko Honoo."

Still no reaction.

He sighed and knelt down to her quivering body. Even if she thought he was a pervert, he had to get her to shelter. He still had enough money for a taxi ride and he didn't mind walking in the rain too much.

Without warning, the woman flung her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "Please," she whispered quietly, "won't you stay with me?"

Zuko sat frozen until the shock began to ebb away. He wrapped his arms around her slender form and hugged her closer.

The two stay liked that for a few minutes. The woman clung to him as if he was her lifeline.

When he began to slip out of her embrace, her eyes shone with rekindled fear. Zuko knew he had to get her out of the rain, so as he stood up he pulled her along with him.

"Don't worry," he finally replied. She visibly relaxed. "I'm with you."

**7. I'm Broken – Seether & Evanescence **

Katara threw herself on the bed, eyes pricking with the unshed tears that threatened to drop at any moment.

How could he do that?

_How could he? _

She thought for sure she had felt a connection in the vast catacombs of Ba Sing Se with him. With the man who had stolen her heart only to shatter it.

She was willing to heal his scar, for gods' sake! What was wrong with her? Whatever he had said had clearly been a lie. He never meant any of it, never did, never will.

For the first time in her life, Katara thought she had found someone she could relate to, someone to confide her secrets to. In the end he had trampled on her soul and left her broken.

When they met again she would show him no mercy.

**8. 7 Minutes in Heaven (Atavan Halen) – Fall Out Boy**

Zuko swallowed rather nosily as he stood awkwardly outside of principal Zhao's office. He had never gotten detention before in his life, and his record would still be clean if it weren't for that bastard Jet and his half-witted ideas.

He knocked cautiously on the oak wood before hearing Zhao's rough bark of, "Come in."

Zuko eased the door open and slipped inside, clicking it shut behind him. As he gazed around the room he realized with a start only one other person was here – Katara Miko, freshman and professional skater chick. He had never paid her much attention, but soon enough it dawned on him that he had to spend a good hour and a half in her company.

He prayed to the Gods to spare him.

"Ah, it's so good to see you here, Mister Sozin," Zhao said, grinning cheekily. "Please take a seat next to Miss Miko."

Zuko nodded numbly, his vocal chords blocked off by the sudden lump forming in his throat. As he slumped onto the chair Zhao stood and eyed them greedily, as though he had just been given a treat.

"It's quite rare to have such wonderful students in here," he commented, marching around his desk to the door. "So I expect you two shall behave yourself if I step out for a moment."

Before either could respond, he was out the door, his combat boots slapping loudly on the white linoleum. Zuko eyes Katara nervously from the corner of his eyes, gauzing her reaction.

She stared blankly forward.

There was an uncomfortable silence. "So what are you in for?" Katara asked suddenly, turning her head a fraction of an inch.

And that was how the two began to speak in hushed tones, opening up to one another and asking more about the other. Seven minutes slowly ticked past until the door slammed open and Zhao stood tall, eyes darting back and forth between the two students.

"I'm glad to see you were behaving," he said before slumping down in and his chair and sighing contently. "Detention ends in about an hour. Make yourselves comfortable."

Zuko risked a quick glance in Katara direction and was surprised to see a slow smile spread across her face. _Who knew I'd get seven minutes of heaven in detention? _

**9. Regret Message – Akuno-P**

It was a beautiful day in the South Pole. Katara breathed deeply, savoring the tangy sweetness of the tundra air. It had been three years since the end of the war and in that time she had been helping her village rebuild. If progress continued at the pace it was now, the South Pole might give its sister tribe a run for its money.

Just as she was about to head back, a short, nervous looking man came rushing towards her, bearing the Fire Nation colors of a messenger.

"Excuse… me, Lady Katara…," he panted, crouching down low with his hands on his knees. "But I have… a message for you that you'll… probably… want."

As he caught his breath he produced a package from the bright bag strapped across his shoulder. "Sorry for the wait," he mumbled, thrusting it in her arms. "It was found on the previous Fire Lord's desk – Fire Lord Iroh assumed you wanted it."

She frowned and took the small parcel from the winded messenger before shooing him away. Thin twine was wrapped around the brown package with a Fire Nation insignia stamped on the front. _The 'previous Fire Lord'? _she though and ripped the rope off. _Who do they mean?_ _Zuko?_ Her throat tightened at the thought of her deceased friend. He had died in a sudden uprising by angry Fire Nation citizens. She carefully opened the box, expecting a scroll of notices that Zuko had failed to remember to send or perhaps a small book.

She reached in and grasped a much smaller bundle, along with a letter. As she was about to tear open the letter, she noticed a terribly familiar handwriting had scrawled '_Open the packet first'_ on the cover. There was no doubt about it – it was Zuko's handwriting.

Katara's heart leapt in chest as she shakily unwrapped the package. A vivid blue ribbon poked its head out of the paper. She picked it up carefully and noticed that it was holding a pendant. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought it was an engagement necklace.

But as she looked closer she saw that the design was of fire and water, dancing around each other in what seemed to be a never-ending battle. She nearly dropped the necklace in her haste to read the letter.

_Dear Katara; I know what you're probably thinking, but before you send me back a letter full of colorful words, please, listen. _

_Being with you for the final battle was amazing. I never knew anyone could ever make me feel so free. You're wonderful, and I hope that you will accept my proposal of marriage. Take your time. I've waited sixteen years to meet someone like you and I'm prepared to wait a lifetime. _

_Sincerely,  
Zuko. _

**10. Love Like Winter – A.F.I.**

Zuko stumbled through the flurry, his sleek black hair coated in snowflakes. He hadn't any idea of how he reached this desolate arctic expanse of ice and snow, but he longed to return to his homeland of volcanoes and heat.

Large columns of ice rose above him, and farther on he could make out tall sculptures made of the stuff. His swords were strapped across his back, yet he felt they wouldn't do him a speck of good in this strange new world.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a figure darting between the structures. Either the coldness was getting to his head, or it was following him.

He cautiously knelt down, trying to track it down. The person obviously didn't know he had stopped, for suddenly a beautiful maiden raced out from her hiding place and froze in her tracks.

Zuko shot up, his hands reaching for his blades. "Who are you?" he demanded, stalking closer. "And why were you following me?"

He was close enough to touch her, but suddenly she disappeared. He whirled around in place, only to come face-to-face with a young woman. Her wide blue eyes stared, yet there was no fear in them.

"I'm Katara," she said, walking around Zuko as though she was studying him. "I live here. And who are you? By your clothes, you don't look like you belong here."

She was right, of course. Zuko wore the rich crimson colors of the Fire Nation, whereas the girl was dressed in a flowing white gown. She matched the scenery, but her mocha-colored skin and sapphire eyes shone brightly in the colorless wonderland.

"My name is Zuko," he responded, crossing her arms. "And you're right – I don't belong here. I come from the Fire Nation."

Katara's eyebrows began to knit together in confusion. "Fire Nation? Where's that? You're in the Water Tribes. Or, to be exact," she giggled, "the barren lands of the Water Tribes."

Zuko frowned. In his world, there was no 'Water Tribe.' Only Fire Nation. "Why is it so cold here?" he asked.

"Because it's always December here, silly," she laughed.

She began to dance around the snow, catching it in her open palms before tossing it up to the skies again. For some odd reason, the snow never seemed to melt.

Zuko shook his head and began to walk away. Clearly she wasn't going to help him and he needed to find his way home again.

Katara paused in her activates, noticing the strange boy wasn't there anymore. She saw he was striding farther away and ran to catch up with him. By now he had reached the peculiar sculptures and was examining them.

"Oh please!" Katara cried, nearly tripping over dress. "Please, don't go!"

Zuko turned, surprised, as the woman slipped. He quickly reached out to catch her and pulled her close to his chest.

Katara was shocked as she felt the man's arms wrap around her. Everyone she knew in the Water Tribes never had any time to play with her – they were all too busy learning to heal or building more elaborate buildings. And if she fell, certainly no one would even try to catch her.

She felt very safe there. As he began to pull away she scowled, trying to lock her fingers behind his back. "I have to go now," he said, struggling to pull away from her embrace. "You said so yourself – I don't belong here! I need to get home."

Katara groaned as he pushed her away and began walking. Suddenly, she remembered one of her villages' old legends.

"Oh!" she gasped. She ran forward once again, grabbed his arm, and pulled him towards one of the statues. He protested, but she ignored him. "Press your lips to this sculpture," she commanded. He stared at her as though she was crazy. "Oh come on! It won't kill you. It'll help you, I think," she said.

Zuko shrugged. What did he have to lose? He was willing to do anything to get back to the Fire Nation. He knelt, closed his eyes, and gently kissed the icy craftwork. When he opened them again, he was disappointed to find he was still in the Water Tribes, though he felt warmer. Katara, on the other hand, was ecstatic. "This is great!" she said, breathless. "Now you can stay here forever!"

-x-

A:N// Ahh, well, that was fun. As I said before, I'm in terrible writer's block for my other stories, so I just randomly found something to work on. I have to say my favorite was probably numba' 6, _I'm With You. _I didn't really like the beginning, but I loved the ending of it. I know that chances of Katara glomping a total stranger are like, zero, but I just went with it.

And yessssss, I did add another minute or so to work on some of these. I just had way too much fun writing them, so there are some that are pretty long (you know which ones I'm talking about).

As for number 10, you have to hear the song to get it, but here's a part from it: _"Warm your warmth to turn away. Here it's December every day. Press your lips to the sculptures, and surely you'll stay." _I wanted to have Katara be sort of a nymph and capture Zuko to make him hers. I don't totally love it, but I _am _satisfied on how it turned out. ^^

Points to whoever knows where I got "desolate arctic expanse" from.

Like it?

Hate it?

Give a sacrifice to the Gods to get me out of this crummy writer's rut?

Review!


End file.
